Henry Turner's swords
Henry Turner favored at least three different swords during the course of his adventures. All three were used as his primary weapon during the Quest for the Trident of Poseidon. History Escape from Saint Martin Following his escape from the British authorities in Saint Martin, the young sailor Henry Turner found himself in need of help to save the infamous pirate Jack Sparrow and the astronomer Carina Smyth who were both sentenced to death. Henry eventually found Jack's former crew and paid them ten silver pieces to help him organize an escape. He also armed himself with a sword.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales The next day Henry and the pirates successfully organized an escape, firing two cannonballs at the town square. Henry didn't get a chance to use the sword but he managed to save Carina from hanging. Following the liberation of Jack Sparrow, both Henry and Carina were taken prisoners by pirates and forced aboard the Dying Gull. It is unknown what happened with Henry's sword. Learning a Lesson During the journey, Carina managed to convince the pirates that she was the only one who could take them to the Trident of Poseidon which forced them to finally free both her and Henry. That night, when Jack Sparrow told Henry that there was no hope to save his father William from the curse of the Flying Dutchman, Henry pulled a sword from a bucket on the quarterdeck to threaten Jack, but the pirate calmly pulled his pistol, pointing it at Henry and forcing him to return the sword where he had found it. Fighting Ghosts During the Race to the Black rock island, the Silent Mary attacked the Black Pearl and the ghost crew boarded the Black Pearl to stop the pirates. In order to defend the ship, Henry armed himself with a sword that was lying in a bucket on the forecastle of the Black Pearl with several other swords. Henry used the sword to help fight off the ghost crew until Carina Smyth beached the Black Pearl on Black rock island. In the Hands of the Enemy After capturing Henry, Captain Armando Salazar possessed the young man so that he could go on land and stop Jack from getting the Trident of Poseidon. Upon reaching Poseidon's Tomb, Salazar used Henry's sword to duel Jack in order to keep Jack away from the Trident and to get his revenge. Once the Trident was freed by Carina, Salazar abandoned Henry's body in favor of using the Trident to kill Jack. "All Must Divide" Upon regaining consciousness, Henry realized that as the Trident held all the power of the sea, it held all the curses inside as well. Henry and Carina deciphered the clue "to release the power of the sea, all must divide" to mean that the Trident had to be broken to break all the curses. As Salazar struggled to stab Jack with the Trident, Henry drew his sword and used it to shatter the Trident of Poseidon. Shattering the Trident instantly broke all the curses at sea, including the one Salazar and his men were under and the curse that tied Will Turner to the Flying Dutchman. A Father's Sacrifice As Jack, Carina, Henry and Captain Hector Barbossa climbed the Black Pearl's anchor chain to safety, they were chased by Salazar and two of his men. Spotting Salazar closing in on the unarmed Barbossa and Carina, Jack used his foot to draw Henry's sword from its sheath and drop it to Barbossa. Catching the sword, Barbossa dropped off the chain and stabbed the sword into Salazar's back, knocking Salazar off the chain. Salazar fell into his two men, knocking them into the ocean while Salazar himself hit face first into the anchor, killing him. The sword sank to the bottom of the ocean, attached to Salazar's corpse, while Barbossa's actions cost him his life as he was washed away along with his foe by the consuming seas. Behind the scenes *In the film's novelization when Henry caught Carina Smyth during her fall from the gallows, she asked him to cut her down, only for him to reveal that he had no sword. The same scene was included in the prequel novel The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth. *In Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel Henry used the sword against the British soldiers in Saint Martin when he attempted to save Carina and Jack. Appearances *''The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Gods and Ghosts M'' Sources *''The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel'' Notes and references Category:Swords